


В ледяной тишине

by Gavry



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP without Porn, Ritual Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, defloration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: И в то же время ритуал был благословением, обещанием грядущего потомства.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Belle/Featherduster





	В ледяной тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hyinen hiljaisuus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569071) by rimpsessakerpeera. 



> Предупреждения: ритуальный секс с использованием посторонних предметов, дефлорация, потенциально сквичный контент

Холод уколол босые ступни девушки из маленького городка, когда она переступила с ноги на ногу. Она стояла на цыпочках, стараясь как можно меньше касаться ледяного пола. На прошлой неделе жители замка построили небольшой, состоящий всего из одной почти квадратной комнаты дом из снега и облили его студеной водой, которая, застыв на морозе, превратила его в маленькую ледяную крепость.

Внутри была даже мебель. В самом центре комнаты возвышалась прямоугольная кровать с мягко закругленными углами - всего лишь искусно обработанный кусок льда. На стенах и возле стен виднелись полки разной величины, который могли служить столами и стульями, а в прозрачной глубине самих стен прятались ледяные фигуры героев и героинь, словно пришедших из любимых книжек Белль.

Дом этот был традицией, которая из поколение в поколение передавалась в роду превращенного в чудовище принца, и корни ее терялись в глубокой древности. Насколько принц помнил историю своей семьи, все ее женщины - или женщины, которых принимали в род, - совершали этот ритуал сразу после помолвки. Помолвка всегда происходила зимой, свадьбу играли летом, закрепляя союз. А время между предназначалось для того, чтобы узнать друг друга.

Цель ритуала, как сказали Белль, заключалась в том, чтобы подготовить невесту к брачной ночи, убедиться, что она способна к продолжению рода. И в то же время ритуал был благословением, обещанием грядущего потомства. Полгода до свадьбы были посвящены восстановлению сил невесты, и в это время мужчина не имел права касаться будущей жены, видеть ее обнаженной, даже поцелуи - и те не слишком одобрялись.

Главным в ритуале были место и то, чем он совершался. Он проходил в доме из льда и снега, который строили близкие невесты специально для нее и именно таким, каким она хотела его видеть. С единственным ограничением - все должно быть ледяным, никаких тканей, никаких украшений и прочих предметов. Ничего знакомого и родного, кроме того, что можно сделать из застывшей воды, вроде фигурок и статуй. После, весной, всему, что использовалось для ритуала, предстояло растаять без следа.

Белль медленно шагнула вперед, не отрывая глаз от ледяной постели. Холод, исходящий от ледяных стен, пронизывал ее насквозь, заставляя почти незаметные волоски на коже вставать дыбом в бесплодной попытке согреть обнаженное тело. Свою красную накидку, отороченную мехом, Белль пришлось оставить у порога.

Закрыв на секунду глаза и глубоко вздохнув, она сделала еще несколько шагов вперед. Дороги назад уже не было, вернуться - нельзя, она приняла решение. Она выйдет замуж за принца и будет жить с ним долго и счастливо.

Белль решительно взошла по низким ступеням, постояла несколько мгновений, потом легла на ледяную кровать и вытянулась на ней во весь рост. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на прекрасном лице, когда обнаженная кожа коснулась гладкой поверхности льда и тот чуть подтаял от тепла, принимая ее тело. Кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы Белль могла устроиться на ней с комфортом, и в то же время настолько узкой, чтобы ритуал можно было совершить без помех.

Стройная женская фигура во всей своей первозданной наготе скользнула внутрь. Блестящие черные волосы, обрезанные примерно до мочек ушей, чуть покачивались при каждом ее шаге. Фифи, горничная, превращенная некогда в метелку для пыли и расколдованная Белль, держала в руках ледяной жезл двенадцати дюймов в длину и шла вперед совершенно беззвучно, не говоря ни слова.

Во время ритуала ни звука не должно было вырваться ни у невесты, ни у той, что его проводила, чтобы не запятнать парящую в застывшем воздухе гармонию. Тишина символизировала нетронутость невесты, ее чистоту и невинность. Считалось, что ритуал не нарушает девственности будущей жены, наоборот - является необходимым условием для ее лишения в брачную ночь.

Ледяной жезл легко коснулся мизинца на правой ноге Белль, скользнул по четырем остальным пальцам так же уверенно, как касается клавиш опытный пианист. Во время ритуала жезл исследовал тело невесты, оставляя влажную дорожку везде, от мизинца правой ноги до того места, средоточия ее женственности, которого еще не касался никто - за исключением разве что ее самой.

Белль лежала неподвижно, пока лед двигался по лодыжке вверх. Обвел колено, задел, словно невзначай, внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Ее спина затекла от холода, но это не имело значения - горячая ванна, которая ждет ее потом, поможет. Жезл медленно скользил все выше, миновал выступающую косточку, погладил впалый живот, покружил возле пупка. Прошелся по ребрам. Белль не удержалась и громко выдохнула, когда ледяной холод коснулся чувствительного соска, задержался там, вырисовывая спирали, спустился по груди вниз и снова поднялся. Несколько капель скатились во впадинку над ключицей, а жезл, словно сбившись с пути, быстро погладил руку до самых пальцев и обратно. От плеча он двинулся дальше - тронул шею, мягко очертил подбородок, прижался к губам. Потом нос, опущенное веко, висок, через лоб на левую сторону, и все повторилось в обратном порядке. 

Шея. Рука. Ключица. Грудь. Пересчитал ребра. И дальше… От бедра жезл пошел вниз по ноге, но не остановился, дойдя до левого мизинца, а двинулся вверх, к цели своего путешествия - холму, скрывающему женскую сущность невесты.

С жезла, укоротившегося примерно на дюйм, в расселину между сжатыми ногами Белль текла талая вода, сам жезл не спеша скользил следом. Добравшись до сомкнутых бедер, он остановился, выжидая, когда ему дадут больше пространства, и прикосновение льда к нежной коже меж бедер показалось особенно холодным.

Белль послушно согнула колени и слегка развела их, а Фифи, все так же молча, забралась на ледяную постель и опустилась на колени между ее раздвинутых ног. Большой и указательный пальцы слегка раскрыли Белль, облегчая проникновение, а потом - медленно, неторопливо, уверенно - жезл вошел в нее.

Как ни пыталась Белль мысленно подготовиться к испытанию, было невозможно представить себе, каким оно окажется на самом деле. Это чувство, когда холодный, твердый как камень жезл войдет туда, куда она сама осмелилась дотронуться всего несколько раз... Так вот как будет с принцем? Как будто в нее засунули что-то, что не должно там быть, что-то, что причинило бы ей боль, если бы лед не заморозил все чувства, не притушил огонь, который всегда пульсировал внутри.

Двенадцать раз жезл погружался внутрь Белль, пока Фифи наконец не извлекла его целиком. Она поднялась на ноги, протянула вперед руки с жезлом и присела в низком реверансе. Потом помогла Белль сойти с постели, и когда та на подкашивающихся ногах ступила на пол, нарисовала тающим льдом спираль, которая начиналась под пупком и постепенно расширялась, охватывая весь живот.

Еще раз поклонившись, служанка опустила жезл на кровать, в углубление, повторившее форму ягодиц Белль, и выскользнула из зала. Белль осталась одна. Она позволила своему взгляду бездумно перемещаться по ледяным стенам - уже не девушка, еще не женщина. Где-то посередине.

Сразу у выхода Белль закутали в теплый мех и тут же повели в замок, в комнату, выложенную белой плиткой, где над горячей ванной с молоком и медом уже поднимался пар.


End file.
